Who is Daniel?
by floridapanther28
Summary: Once Witch Princess found him, it was the best thing that ever happened to her. Warning: Extreme bipolarness in the story, so read at your own risk!   Disclaimer: I unfortunately only own the plot, not Harvest Moon.
1. Chapter 1

OK, so let me just say I'm your average mischievous witch who's also a princess who found some bear dude in the forest who happens to be her boy best friend.

Let me explain.

So, I was given a bad rep by my twin sister who really hates me. Since everyone already loves her, she just tells all of her fans that she hates me and BOOM- everyone suddenly hates me, too. It's funny how mother and father would always blame me for the bad things she did when we were little. We're exact opposites, really. I like potions and black magic, and she likes helping people and acting innocent, getting on peoples' good sides.

Anyways, since my sister the Goddess hates me, I can't go out in public without getting vicious stares from the whole village. Even the young kids glare at me! If I ever need to get around, I hop onto my broom and soar through the forest nearby to avoid being seen. Otherwise, I would get thrown in prison- or worse, someone would try to kill me and I would live forever with whatever pain they decided to give me.

Of course, I had that little fan boy who brought me stuff, Jack, but he already went for some apparently nicer and prettier girl named Celia. I never truly liked him, but I liked the perks of having a fan boy.

Kjhgvkhjgyhcjgfutc ytc utc tc yftc yfc fv u cf

It was a warm summer's night, completely silent with the exception of a few crickets and the sound of an owl fluttering above. I was out in the forest, my footsteps not even making a sound as I glided through it. I had been here millions of times in my life. I knew it like the back of my hand. The forest was a place I often escaped to for peace, or even just to think.

Out of nowhere, I heard a noise. It was a mix of a growl and a whimper, like a dying creature. I slowly walked around to the other side of a tree, finding a bear cub torn and bloody. It scrambled around on the ground, trying to escape from me after I stepped on its tail to hold it in place. Bear eyes are one of the most difficult ingredients to get for a potion, so I obviously was not letting this one get away.

After I brought the runt to my house, I was feeling particularly tired and even a bit lazy. I threw him into a cage, locked him up, cast the spell of silence so I would not hear him, and I drifted off to sleep.

However, when I woke up, a young boy had taken the place of the baby bear in the cage.

He told me his name was Daniel, and I've known him ever since I found him. He can transform into a bear whenever he wishes, but he automatically turns into a bear when he gets angry and he turns into a human whenever he wakes up. When he goes through the transformation, his clothes tear. The little brat was so embarrassed that he started crying when I woke up and looked at him. I really don't care for kids at all, because even if they look cute, they're really annoying. However, I was once a kid and I knew how embarrassing it was for him to be nude in front of a female stranger. I decided to clothe him and take care of him.

He told me his story. He had nowhere to go- no family, no friends, no life.

Even someone like me couldn't resist a face like his, so I decided to keep him and care for him for the rest of my life. So far, he grew up to be handsome! I couldn't tell him that, though. He probably thought of me more as a mom or a sister than as a girlfriend. Oh, well. We would just have to be friends for now. Not that I had time to worry about love anyways- I still needed to conquer the Goddess. Boys would wait.

Now, he's fifteen years old, almost sixteen. I'm 8494 years old, but I appear to look the same age as him. I figured out how to make a portal, and so I made one on the side of my room leading to a cave for Daniel to sleep in. It's very convenient because it does not take up any space at all, and he can come and go as he pleases. Only a certain incantation may open the portal, but I have taught him plenty of magic. He even looks like a creature born from magic, anyways, because I suppose he is for being half-bear. His green eyes always look around rapidly, as he has ADHD, and his hair is light brown and silver. His hair is long, but not girly, and it sticks out in some odd angles. His whole body is covered in longer hair than most males his age, because sometimes a few animal characteristics stick with him.

He also has long, yellow nails, which I have to clip in his sleep for my potions.

Here I am looking in a scrapbook with Daniel right now, who is sitting beside me warming me with his body heat. I wonder if it is because he likes me back, but then I scoff and roll my eyes. I don't have time for boys.

"Hey, there's that picture of us in the cave! Remember, Witchie? Remember-"

"I TOLD you not to call me Witchie about a million times, Daniel!"

"You exaggerate too much."

"Hey, what are you two wuvbirds doin'?" Yacht asked. Leave it to Yacht to make the air in the room awkward. Daniel let go of me right away.

"I-I don't like her!" he said, blushing.

"Yes you do, Danny," Yacht said in his stupid, drawling voice. "Just tell her how you feel, Danny, it's very simple."

"She knows that she and I are best friends."

"She and I…" Yacht sighed. "Oh, how fabulous that sounds!"

"Shut up, Yacht, or I'll send you back to my sister." Yacht's expression grew dark by my comment and he began to sob.

"Wow, Witchie, you're making everybody cry today!"

"Shut up, Danny!"

"Waah!" he faked, imitating Yacht. Yacht crossed his arms and sniffed up some oozing boogers. The reason he was so sad was because I found out that my sister, the Harvest Goddess, mistreated all of her sprites, and I rescued him from her clutches. Yacht was one of the fishing sprites, and I stole him when nobody was looking. He is terrified of my sister, and I shouldn't have threatened him like that. That was even a little over the top for me. My sister was disgusting. She only ever thought of herself.

"Sorry, Yacht. I'm not going to send you back to my sister."

Yacht did his mischievous little smirk. He learned from the best, did he not?

"Well… in that case…" Oh, _crap._Daniel and I smacked our foreheads. We had been through this procedure about a million times. This time, I am not exaggerating. Even Daniel can back me up for that. Now would be considered a million and one. I added that to the tally.

_"Danny and Witchie sittin' in a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_First comes love_

_Then comes marriage,_

_Here comes the baby in the baby carriage!"_

I am going to damn him to hell when he dies. Being a witch, I am allowed to do these things.

"Bye you two wuvbirds! I gotta go visit my fellow sprite buddies! I'll see you later!"

"Don't let her catch you visiting your friends! Be careful!" Daniel called out, projecting his voice because of his lack of energy to actually walk over to Yacht and speak normally. Yacht was going to open the door, but it was much too heavy for him. I opened the door, smiled down at him, and sweetly waved good-bye. As soon as the door closed, I turned to Daniel.

"FINALLY HE'S GONE!" we both yelled, laughing. That little booger sure can be bothersome.

**Edited bec****ause the last version was from two years ago. It was terrible, oh my god, I'm crying. It was so OOC and, and, and I just can't even take it. I'm going to cry. *sigh* Review m'lovelies~**


	2. He goes all bearninja on me

"I blame you. It died because of you, witch! Or… maybe I should be calling you _bitch_. I really loved that chicken, so why did you kill it?" Popuri, the girl whose looks definitely suited her personality, had stormed into my house to demand her chicken be brought back to life. Perhaps not today, but usually the girl was perky and bubbly and annoying. Her curly, pink hair and dress matched how she acted.

"Death is part of the natural life cycle. It was stupid anyways, it ran around clucking and nipping at my feet whenever I walked by," I muttered, narrowing my eyes. Mortals cannot ever understand death, and they never will.

"Yeah, it sounds really stupid!" Daniel yelled, stepping out from the wall portal. Popuri's pink eyes grew huge as she looked at Daniel, whose shirt was off because he had just woken up from his rest. Apparently, she had taken a liking to Daniel just like me, because she smiled dorkily.

"Why, who are you? I'm Popuri, the chicken farmer from Mineral Town. I've never seen you before."

_Yeah, well, he tries to stay away from girls like you,_ I thought to myself.

"I'm Daniel. It wasn't Kathleen's fault that she needed to kill your chicken. I'm sure it was just necessary, right Kathleen?" As Daniel said it, I blushed. Hearing my real name out loud was embarrassing. It sent chills down my spine.

"Yeah, of course it was necessary…" Popuri's eyes went glazed and I thought she was hypnotized by Danny. I could tell that Danny was uncomfortable with Popuri looking at him like he was a piece of heaven. Of course, he doesn't wear his shirt the one time somebody comes over. Irony works at the worst of times.

"You should go into town more often," Popuri said dreamily. I could tell that her heart was hammering a mile a minute. He was mine, not hers. I would kill her, blast her to bits, have lightning scar her face, something…

"OK, so everything's settled. Go away now."

"So, Daniel, what do you like to do?" she asked, ignoring my comment.

"Concoct potions."

"Really? How interesting! Me too!" she exclaimed, leaning over a table to get a closer look at him. I crossed my arms and pouted. How dare she say that! Popuri would always call my potions stupid and useless, but now that she's talking to Daniel, she says otherwise! How stupid of _her!_

"I also like to raise roosters," she said. Popuri's eyes were still unfocused.

"Really? Cool!" he replied. She basically melted into a little pink puddle at his feet at this point. She makes me sick.

"So, could I see you another time?"

"Yeah, come back here tomorrow, any time you want!" he said carelessly, beaming. He was acting so weirdly, I had a feeling he was doing this solely to piss me off.

I elbowed him hard in his ribcage with my sharp elbow, but he didn't seem to care or feel it for that matter.

"OK! Bye! I'll see you tomorrow!" Popuri blew him a kiss, squealed, and ran away. The only thing I could think of to say was-

"What in Merlin were you THINKING?"

Then I slapped him. I slapped him hard, right across the face. He deserved it, though, for flirting with a girl like that. He was fifteen for crying out loud! I immediately regretted my action, though, because he burst into tears of rage.

"Don't you understand that I have my own life? I know you're way too overprotective of me, but why can't you see that I need to meet new people? You don't love me at all, you're just jealous of her and greedy to have me all for yourself. I'm sorry to be this harsh on you, but you were even worse towards me! I hate you!" Then he grew and grew and grew with every word he said into a bear. His claws and hair grew larger, and his clothing ripped. He was angry with me. _Very_ angry.

He screamed in rage and thrashed about my lab, swiping vials of potions with hours of effort put into them and letting them crash to the floor. I yelled and tried to sweet-talk him out of it, but nothing worked. He roared ferociously, and his yellow eyes darted from thing to thing in my house, looking for something to destroy. He decided that I was the best item to annihilate. He picked me up, but I snapped my fingers and teleported to under my bed. He looked around in confusion for me, and sniffed the air. His eyes locked onto the bed, and he was about to pounce all over me. I could not die, but when he finally got his hands on me then he would leave a scar.

A butterfly flew in through the window and caught his attention. I take his ADHD for granted…

He sighed, turned back into his human form, and collapsed on the floor like Jack's fodder shed did after a storm. I sobbed. It makes me sick knowing that he cannot control his anger just yet. I carried him into the cave and pulled a blanket over him.

"Good night, Danny."

"Goodnightwitchie…" he mumbled into a slur. I kissed his cheek, tucked him in, and slid in next to him. I felt his arms unconsciously wrap around me, and I relaxed. I get really scared when he enters his killer bear mode, because he destroys everything in sight. I was just glad this was all over. I would have so much to clean up, so much to sweep, mop, wipe… oh, well. It was all really fine by me, as long as Danny was okay. I worried about him much more than he would ever know…

I sighed and pulled his arm closer towards me. He's really a lot more than just a handsome face. He was actually kind when he wasn't in bear form, and he was funny, too. All of the best times I remember were when he was right by my side, telling me jokes and making me laugh. Another thing to love him for was his intellect. He would always explain to me why pop rocks and soda exploded, but I never understood all of these mere mortal terms. He found it ironic that I could make a potion for humans to fly, but that I didn't understand pop rocks and soda. He taught me almost everything that I know about the outside world.

Another thing I like about him is how forgiving he is. I tease him a load, and he always says "It's alright, but don't do it again." Danny was always there for me, but I have been so greedy today.

I wanted to be cross with him for changing into his bear form later, but this moment was too sweet; I couldn't say anything mean to him! I smiled to myself and continued to sleep. Today had been weird.


	3. He's growing up!

Everyone has their own special things they loathe with a passion. Mine was definitely my sister, but tonight at exactly twelve o'clock midnight, I found out the thing that Daniel despises. Danny found out that he hates a crazy, obsessed, stalking fan girl with pink, curly hair who walks up to his door at night and screams his name.

The thing that I hated the most about Popuri was that she only liked Danny for his looks. Danny is actually really nice, but it wasn't like she knew that! I thought she would have never come back because I was here, but alas, she came back.

Although this was supposed to be Danny's fight, I ran up to the door and opened it.

"Excuse me? Is Daniel here? He told me to come to his house any time tomorrow."

Was she crazy? I _thought_ so. His house? _His_ house?

"OK, first of all, nobody calls him Daniel, it is way too formal."

Popuri shrunk down to the size of an ant at every word I spoke; I tend to have this effect on mortals.

"Second, it is the middle of the night. It _is_ technically the next day, but that doesn't give you the right to wake us up. I'm sure that Danny isn't too happy about this."

Popuri shivered in the cold night.

"And third… SCREW OFF!"

I slammed the door in her face and Danny immediately jumped. I heard Popuri's sobs grow fainter as she walked away back to her home.

"That was really evil of you," Danny noticed. I smiled at him, with my teeth and all.

"Thank you, Danny. I try my hardest."

Danny rolled his eyes and tried to get back to bed in our comfy little portal. I opened the portal of the cave into his bedroom, locked the portal, and fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow. Today had ended (or technically started, according to Popuri) very well. I needed to do that to people more often! It felt pretty good!

Ergergtr thy th yhyt nrhn

"Wake up, sunshine!" I yelled, banging pots and pans in his cave. I laughed to myself as he groaned and woke up. Even though I love him, I have to admit, he _is_ pretty fun to mess with. Danny put his pillow over his head and mumbled.

"Just one more minute…"

He wanted just one more minute? I counted obnoxiously to sixty and yanked him out of bed. I was pretty strong for a lady my age!

"Witchie, how old are you?" he asked. My face turned red out of embarrassment and anger.

"I have told you one million times not to call me Witchie, and you should never ask a girl what their age is!"

"Who says I'm asking a girl?"

He performed his signature jerk-smirk, seeing he had won this fight, but he was wrong! I would end this fight.

I grabbed my wand from the bed stand and looked it over. Which spell should I do? I was in the middle of thinking of a despicable plan for revenge on Danny, when he picked up his wand and I started suffocating.

"Ha-ha, I've got your nose!" Between his thumb and pointer finger, he clenched my nose proudly, holding it above my reach. I breathed through my mouth for the time being. I chased him around the room for my nose, and never ran more in my life. Danny must be used to running by now, because he has had to run away from people a lot in his life.

"You do have my nose, and I caught a cold yesterday. Ah-choo!"

I was so evil. Green snot shot out of my nose, and Danny dropped it in disgust. He was always messy and untidy, but this was too much for him. He dropped my nose, and I got a nosebleed.

"Hey!" I yelled, determined to get my nose back before anything else happened to it. I scrambled towards my nose, and since Danny was too busy bathing in my hand gel, he didn't even care. I attached my nose back on, and thought of something to do to Danny.

Oh my goodness, I had a great idea.

I turned to the page in my spell book, and found exactly what I was looking for. The page I turned to was actually pretty infamous so I was sure Danny had heard of it.

"You called me a man, right?" I smiled at him, trying as hard as I could to contain my laughter.

"Well, you're certainly not a girl. Why do you ask?"

I began my chant.

_Daniel, my Daniel, makes me hurl. Please oh please, make him a girl!_

Yup, I was evil.

I cackled in despicable delight as his transformation began. He changed into a girl, and even his clothes changed. I laughed at my masterpiece, wiped a tear from my eye, and shouted-

"You know, I don't see any difference!"

At my comment, Daniel scrunched up his face.

"Damn that page 32…"

I giggled, and he turned to his spell book to page 32 to change himself back to normal. He changed himself back and quickly looked down at his chest, sighing in relief when he saw that it was back to a male body.

"Danny, you still look the same as before."

"Shut up!" he yelled, walking into the portal and locking the way in. I had made him very, very upset. The laugh had been worth it, though, and I was proud. I waited in my house waiting for him to come out of the portal, but he never did. I looked at the clock from my potion, glancing up. An hour had passed.

It suddenly occurred to me that he could be doing something bad. He could be chopping his arm off, or even worse, eating all of the rainbow curry.

"Danny, you open this portal right now young man!"

He had permanently locked it for five hours, so I could not open it myself. What he would do with himself all alone for five hours, I had no idea.

"Sorry, mother."

I blushed. I didn't want to be his mom, and he was very well aware of this fact. He finally opened the door, and I found beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"What do you want, Witchie?"

"What were you doing in there?"

I could tell he didn't want to answer. My piercing violet eyes stared right into his soul. He blushed and looked away. What was going on with him?

"Um… boy stuff," he whispered.

"You are not old enough to have these urges, Daniel Clawscrape! You and any other boy who does this are truly and utterly disgusting!"

His green eyes grew really huge, and he shook his head.

"No, I didn't do THAT boy stuff!" Danny said, looking away.

"So, you didn't mast-"

"NO!"


End file.
